Clearly you've never been to Singapore
by blueangel994
Summary: Elizabeth is about to become Mrs. William Turner...but doesn't quite make it when Jack shows up untimely and has great news for Will
1. Introduction

**Introduction:** Hello, my name is Heather and I'm not going to waste this time introducing myself, as you can visit my profile, but I will introduce this story. First of all I shall inform you that I will not post the first chapter until I have atleast one review. For what? Hold on, I'll tell you. For the new-comers who notice there is more than one chapter, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my work, but it's not entirely necessary as is obvious; I already have enough reviewers to keep my fanfiction going.

Now, this fiction "Clearly you've never been to Singapore", is yet another adventure novel mixed with a bit of romance. The characters include: William Tuner, Elizabeth Swann/Turner, Jack Sparrow and his crew, Mr. Swann, and a few new faces. Oh yes, the monkey. So, please read the summary and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Appearance of Jack Sparrow

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I was a little side-tracked yesterday. It's short, so I'm sorry about that. I'll get the next chapter up asap. Enjoy! Chapter One: Appearance of Jack Sparrow 

Elizabeth Swann stood looking through her bedroom window over Port Royal out to the ocean. It was a fine day indeed; the weather was in their favor. By "their" Elizabeth would mean herself and her fiancé William Turner. Yes, today was the day they were to be happily married and ironically, Comodore Norrington was to be the ring-bearer.

For some unknown reason, she knew it was one year later almost exactly to the day that she and the infamouse Jack Sparrow had been marooned on a rum-filled uncharted island. It was an exciting experience, despite what her father told people. She hadn't minded it at all.

Elizabeth felt her brows furrow and she momentarily forgot her day-dream when she thought she had seen familiar black sails just behind the rocks, but the next moment they were gone and she figured she had immagined them.

"It's nice to see you again, love," a familiar voice softly said behind her.

She gasped and spun around, ready to scream out for the gaurds, but he covered her mouth obviously already anticipating what she was going to do.

"There's no need for that," he said, standing back and looking at her.

She looked away, quite furious, "_What_ are you doing in my _bed_chamber, Mr. Sparrow?" she loudly whispered.

He seemed to consider her for a moment, "I was looking for Will, actually," he said, swaying on the spot, "Have you seen him?"

She rolled her eyes, "You had to sneak into my bedroom to find William?" she asked in disbelief.

He looked past her out of the window for a moment, then back at her, "Yes."

She glared at him a moment, then turned back toward the window, "I'm not sure where he is at."

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me where he is," he repeated.

She glanced back at him, "I don't know, Mr. Sparrow. Now if you would so kindly leave my house."

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I know where dear William is," he simply stated, "It's a very urgent matter which I must take him up on."

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes, today."

"I'm afraid your urgent matter is going to have to wait," she said, turning around and walking past him, "Because we have a much more important affair today."

"More imperative than this?" he asked.

"Tell me what it is that it so significant and if I find it more crucial than our ceremony today, I shall tell you where he is."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. It's a private matter."

"Then I can't tell you where he is and if you don't leave immediately I will scream. Do you know what will happen then, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.

He hesitated again, "No."

"Five or more Port Royal guards will come up here and arrest you. Again. So please, do us both a favor and leave."

He looked as if he were about to say something, but looked over at the door as someone knocked on it.

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen. She couldn't immagine what her father would think if he caught her with a man, much less the one she wasn't going to marry, in her chamber whether or not there were any intention.

"Elizabeth are you decent? Are you even up yet?"

"One moment, father," she loudly said, turning back to Sparrow who already had one leg out of the window.

"You can't jump from there, you'll kill yourself," she quietly said, quickly walking toward him.

He toppled out of the window in response as Mr. Swann walked through the door.

"Father," Elizabeth said in shock, jumping away from the window.

As her father turned around to take a large box from the maids, Elizabeth snuck a glance down at the ground below her window, but Jack was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 2: Bootstrap Bill

**Chapter Two: Bootstrap Bill**

The room was humid due to the hot summer's day and the blazing fire didn't help the matter. Sweat was sliding down his face, mixing with the dirt and ash accomplished from his hard work, sparks flying with every stroke.

A drop slid from his chin and hit the white-hot metal he was shaping and it sizzled, almost immediately evaporating. He took a moment to wipe his forehead.

William Turner froze. Had the shoppe door actually open or had he merely imagined the noise as a result of lack of sleep and working through the night?

There it was again, closing this time.

He turned around, ready to throw his hammer if the intruder was unpleasant, but for a moment he didn't see anyone. A confused expression crossed his face as his eyes swept the area by the door. Then he spotted it.

He let his hand holding the hammer fall to his side and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to continue his work.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, loud enough that he could be heard.

"What gave it away?" Jack asked.

Will turned around to face him, "I asked you first."

"I'm the pirate."

Will glared at him, "Your hat. I saw it over there," he said, gesturing to some barrels by the door, "I assumed its proprietor was under it."

"Ah, yes. It must've been just visible over the top…" Jack said, more to himself than Will.

"Will you answer my question?" he asked.

"Which one?" Jack smartly asked back, "The one you just asked or the one you asked when I first came in?"

"Both," Will sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yes, and your father brings me here."

Will was about to go back to his working, figuring that any news that brought Jack back to Port Royal was not good news, but he stopped and looked at him again.

"My father," Will repeated, wondering if Jack had merely stumbled upon him in his sleep.

"Yes, I believe that's what I just said."

"What about him?" Will asked, now intrigued.

Jack looked as if he were going to say something, but must have thought better of it and said something else, "I would tell you mate, but your fiancée seems to think it's not as important as your marriage today," he said.

"My…today…" said Will, completely lost, truly believing Jack was still asleep. Then it hit him and he felt his stomach drop, his heart beating faster with horror.

"Oh!" he yelled, "Oh no, the wedding's to_day_!" he yelled, dropping the hammer.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You forgot your own wedding," he stated.

"I can't believe it!" Will continued as if he hadn't heard Jack.

"Well, since your father is not as essential as your marriage, I shant darken your doorstep for the rest of the day. Or night," he said, sweeping his hat off of his head and bowing.

"Wait a minute, you've seen Elizabeth already this morning?" Will asked.

Jack straightened up, but didn't put his hat back on, "Yes, I did."

"She must still be asleep at this hour; you didn't see her out in the town, surely?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Her father allowed you into his house," Will made it more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head again, "No."

"Where did you see her if she wasn't out and Mr. Swann didn't let you in?" Will asked threateningly.

"Simple. I saw where she was and I went there looking for you."

"Where was she?"

"Her bedroom."

Will could feel his eyes widen, "I assume she threw you out. She wouldn't find an action such as that acceptable," Will tried to convince himself.

"Yes, in fact she did."

He could feel himself relax as a smile came over his face, "I thought so."

"But I think you've forgotten _why_ I'm here, Mr. Turner."

"I don't believe you," said Will, quickly turning back to his work and hitting the metal three more times.

"No? Is it because I'm a pirate or…" started Jack.

Will didn't have enough patients for his stupid word games and interrupted him, "It's because I've heard the stories. He was sent down to Davy Jones locker and neer returned," he answered, not turning around.

"Is that so, son?" asked a different…deeper, voice.

William turned around and saw a large man standing next to Jack.

"Will, this is your father, Bootstrap."


	4. Chapter 3: Meant to be?

**Chapter Three: Meant to Be?**

Elizabeth Swann sat in the shade of a building, waiting for William. There was still five minutes until the beginning of the ceremony, but she was beginning to get anxious. The weather had turned against her and even in the shade it was exceptionally hot; she was glad she had ordered her maids to keep the corset off. Her dress was exceedingly extravagant and she couldn't wait to get it off. There were enough layers for a wedding in the middle of winter, but as it was summer…well…you can imagine.

Her father paced the ground before her and Commodore Norrington was standing out in the sun looking as if he were at a funeral rather than a wedding.

"He should be here by now," her father muttered every time he passed her.

Inwardly, Elizabeth was saying the same thing, but she remained calm externally and said, "I'm sure he'll make it, father. If he's late, it's for a good reason," she said, more to convince herself than anyone else.

"Anyone who dares to be late to any wedding should not be in it at all," Norrington boredly said.

"I beg your pardon but William would not be late to something as important as this," she argued back, "And if he were, quite obviously there is something more important that has crossed his path and forthrightly, it wouldn't bother me."

"Any man who finds something of greater importance than his wedding day doesn't deserve to get married at all," he answered, a little more tighlty.

Elizabeth was nervous; people were starting to notice that one of the most important people in the wedding hadn't arrived yet. She kept her eyes on the gate so she could see him coming.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth ordered all of her maids out of the bride's room and locked herself in, angry at William. No, he hadn't been late at all, but does not showing up constitute as late?

Elizabeth threw the cosmetics off of the table in anger and ripped her dress in the process. She threw a paper weight into the mirror when she saw that the makeup on her face was ruined by her tears and threw herself against the wall, ripping the outer layers of her dress of and curling up into a ball.

This day was supposed to be _her_ day. A perfect and flawless day. People all around had come to celebrate the beginnings of a new family, but William had made it embaracing for her. It was the exact opposite of what she imagined it would be.

Maybe the fact that he hadn't shown wasn't because there was something more important going on; maybe he didn't want to marry her.

At this thought Elizabeth sobbed harder and hugged her knees tighter to herself, only one other thought going through her head.

_Maybe we're just not meant to be_.


	5. Chapter 4: Another adventure

**Author's Note: This isn't the whole chapter, but it's what I've got so far. When I finish the chapter I'll replace this one. Let me know what you think of it so far and email me if you have any ideas of what I should do next. I know I want to end the chapter with the sighting of Barbosa's new ship. **

**Chapter Four: Another Adventure **

He couldn't believe it. It was his father alright. A little bit rotted through here or there. In fact, the physical appearance of his father reminded him of Barbosa.

Will shivered at the thought. He didn't like Barbosa at all, but once again they were chasing after him. He had reluctantly left Elizabeth behind with a note on her bedroom door, the maids had done it for him, but Jack was right. He didn't want to risk losing her again.

Now they were on the Black Pearl, the sun reflecting off of the seawaters and burning them all.

There were so many questions William wanted to ask his father, but he didn't want to interrupt him, as he was talking to Jack at the moment. So all Will could do was sit and stare at him, wondering how he had escaped Davy Jones locker.

Yes, those blasted cursed pirates could "breathe" under water, and it _had_ been ten years between the time that Barbosa's men had taken the treasure and when William had returned it with his own blood. He could only figure that his father had broken the chain somehow and had taken ten years or less to walk the bottom of the ocean, searching for a dry piece of land.

"Are ye going to sit there all day or are you going to help with the sails?" Jack asked, snapping William out of his doze.

"I thought that's why we went to Tortuga a year ago, so you could have a crew," Will shot back, not wanting to be disturbed.

Jack sighed and sat next to Will, "He's your father, mate," he said.

Will looked at him, "I think I could tell that for myself, thanks," he said, becoming quite irritated at the pirate.

"Look at him, struggling with the ropes and what-not. The poor bastard's not been on a ship in near ten years."

Will glared at him, "He's sitting on a barrel and smoking."

Jack looked down for a moment, then stood up, "Well, you could atleast talk to him," and with that he went down below deck.

Will sighed and knew Jack was right, but for some reason he couldn't talk to his father. It was almost physically impossible for him.

Before he could stand up and make his way over to Bootstrap, he had gotten up, put his pipe out and sat next to William.

"Ye had a ceremony today with a special woman," he said, stowing his pipe into his coat.

Will nodded.

"You shouldn't have let me interrupt it," his father went on, looking from Will, who was staring at the ground, out to the sea.

"It's a little too late to be saying that," Will calmly said.

His father hesitated before changing the subject, "So…a blacksmith is the profession my son chose. Not exactly respectable…"

"And yours was?" Will asked, looking Bootstrap straight in the eyes for the first time since they'd been in the shoppe.

"Got to make a living some how," he said, "Still have that old medallion?" he asked.

"The one you sent me when I was seven?" he asked, "The Cortez medallion?"

"Aye, that'd be the one," he heavily said as if the memory brought him pain.

Will looked back to the ground, "I lost it the day they sacked our ship. Elizabeth took it. We returned it a year ago, it was the last one out there, and Jack killed Barbosa."

"Killed? Then why is it we're going after him?"

"His monkey."

"Aye, the monkey," Bill said, a smile forming on his face, "No one was too fond of it."

"Jack must've taken a piece out and put it in Barbosa's hand."

"Jack?"

"That's what Barbosa named the monkey. Did you not know that?"

"No, they sent me down before Barbosa ever decided to name him."


	6. Chapter 6: Hey All

Hey all, sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been buisy trying to add stuff to all of my fics. I probably won't be able to get online during spring break (March 13-17), so I'm just letting you know that there probably won't be any updates during that time. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your break!


End file.
